


UnderOblivion

by GallifreyanChild



Series: UnderOblivion [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For now it's a surprise!, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Is Frisk, Reader is the Undertale Player, Will add more tags as I go!, that means you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: The Underground has fallen into chaos. The King's Head Royal Scientist has usurped him, the sheltered human dead, and the Queen and her Son missing, presumed dead. The Royal Guard has gained a new overseer, someone shrouded in danger and mystery. Citizens everywhere - Hotland, Waterfall, Snowdin - they are all captive of this new rule.An order has been placed. Any human that falls into the Underground is to be captured and brought before the new King. It is said that the SOUL of this human will be used to cross the Barrier, and in the human world, eventually break it. But most know better. It will be used to completely enslave humanity.The Underground is barren. It is bleak. It is devoid of most hopes and dreams. People don't try to live a real life anymore. They live, trapped. But is it reversible? Can it be saved? Can they be freed, and can everyone's hopes and dreams be saved? Fall right into the Underground and attempt to save them, attempt to salvage what precious determination they have left to live like real people once again.Venture into this world - and maybe, just maybe, you can save it from being cast into oblivion.





	1. Name the Fallen Child

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! WELCOME TO MY NEW AU!
> 
> It will update on its OWN schedule, when I feel like working on it and am not busy. I'm doing this first and foremost for my own entertainment, and because I need to actually compile this idea.
> 
> This first chapter is super short, just for a teaser. Chapter length will vary, because I separate my chapters in terms of major events.

_Name the fallen child._

A A A A A A

_Be a bit more creative than that._

U G H

_You will not progress further if you continue to do this._

F I N E

_Then, name the fallen child._

(Y O U R   N A M E)

_Is this correct?_

YES.

_Then we begin..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited this chapter, mainly 'cause of the name thing. I worked over the plot of this story and decided it's be best if I used the reader's name.
> 
> Until next time! Which, guessing based on my schedule, may or may not be a while, but here's to hoping!
> 
> -GallifreyanChild (G.C.)


	2. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human has fallen.
> 
> Who is there to greet them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I'm such a procrastinator
> 
> I've been gathering ideas and working on designing the characters, along with trying to plan out most of the Ruins sequence, even though I could have gotten out Fallen Down a while back.

You wake up, and there are purple flowers.

How quaint.

You stand up, brushing the dust off of your lemon-yellow shirt that’s striped with green, one large stripe on the torso and two small ones on each of the sleeves. Your knees, just visible due to the length of your brown cargo shorts, are a bit scraped up, and your white socks that stretch a little above your ankles are barely white anymore.

You take a look at your surroundings, a dark, royal blue that painted the walls of the surrounding ruins you found yourself in. It wasn’t a very welcoming hue, but you felt somehow safe nonetheless. It felt like it was enveloping, the way these walls were constructed and painted.

The room ahead is the same, but there’s a small patch of grass. A yellow flower sits in the middle of it, and… there’s something behind it. Fuzzy and white. You can’t really make it out.

You approach the flower.

A voice giggles from behind the flower, childlike and boyish. “Howdy, I’m Flowey!” White paws reach out from behind the flower and wiggle the leaves protruding from the stem, like arms. It’s cute. Really cute.

“Have you fallen down?” the flower, or, the person behind it, asks. “Oh, no! That’s awful! Not to worry, though, I have a friend to help you!”

The flower rustles slightly as someone steps out from behind it. Furry and white, the child looks like… a goat boy. He smiles, fluffy paws gripping at the hem of his tan tunic. There’s a darker symbol on the tunic, a circle with wings and three triangles below it. The goat boy turns and gently pats the flower beside him.

“Thank you, Flowey!” he says. He turns back to face you. “My name’s Asriel! Since you’ve fallen down, someone’s gotta help you. Lucky I found you before something else did, huh?”

You comment that it’s rather lucky, indeed.

“Most people in the Ruins are nice, though, not to worry! No one would… I don’t know, FIGHT you or anything. Well, as long as you don’t leave the Ruins. That’s what Mom says.”

You almost get a question out, but with Asriel’s rapid-fire talking speed, you get cut off.

“Oh! Speaking of my mom, she’s probably wondering where I am. Come on, I’ll help you through the Ruins! Then you can meet my mom!”

You can’t help but smile slightly as the grinning goat boy leads you along through the archway in front of you.

 

_ *The shadow of the ruins looms above you. _

 

_ *A chill runs down your spine. _

 

_ *You are filled with DETERMINATION. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that? Betcha you're wondering how Azzy's alive and not a flower, huh? Well, my opinion on that is rather...
> 
> ...spoiler-y.
> 
> But, do not fret, humans! More chapters will be out soon!
> 
> Over the next three chapters I hope to cover the entire Ruins sequence, from the beginning of the Ruins all the way through Home. 
> 
> ...And yes, they will be longer than what I've been doing so far. I'm just separating the content this way 'cause it makes more sense in my brain.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're lead along through the Ruins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG
> 
> I want to get more done with this story ugugugugugu
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE(as of the publication of this chapter): The first chapter has been edited. It's short and a small edit. Please re-read the first chapter if you have not already done so.

Asriel leads you through the looming archway of the ruins before you, the crumbled stone walls and cracked pathways being less eerie than one might have assumed. He turns to you. “The Ruins are always full of puzzles!” he tells you. “It’s easy going backwards through them, but not so easy going this way. But I  _ do _ know this first one. Watch!”

Upon entering the next room, you can immediately see six switches on the floor. Asriel walks forward, carefully treading on the four outside switches. You hear a clicking noise and look up at the path before you. Where before there were spikes, there was a clear path ahead of you both.

Asriel giggles in glee and immediately bounds over to the next room, while you take your time in doing so. There’s a sign on the wall, which you decide to read.

_ ‘Only the fearless may proceed. _

_ Brave ones, foolish ones. _

_ Both walk not the middle road.’ _

You puzzle over that for a few moments. Looking back at the switches Asriel had pressed, it finally clicks. Asriel hadn’t pressed either of the middle two switches… so it was a riddle!

You smile to yourself, a bit more confident as you enter the next room.

Asriel is waiting for you, smiling. “Okay, so this next one has some switches. Mom labelled them. You can go and press them if you like!”

_ Simple enough,  _ you think, walking up to the wall with a switch on it. There’s bright yellow arrows pointing to it, making it a bit exaggerative but still helpful. You pull the switch, and the next one that’s just a few feet down the hall. A clicking noise is heard, and you turn your head towards the end of the hall. Where there were once spikes blocking your way, they had retracted in order to let you pass. Giving a small smile, you continue onwards.

Asriel’s right behind you, his short legs making him at a disadvantage when it comes to walking. He looks to be younger than you, definitely. He seems maybe ten, at the most. You’re twelve, and much taller than him. He eventually, though you don't know how, gets in front of you and begins to lead you. His voice is rather chirpy, and it becomes adorably endearing as you continue to walk.

“So, the puzzles here are kind of hard sometimes,” he says. “They’re easy to go through coming back to the spot where you fell, but not so easy to get past when you’re going through them the other way around. Oh! Here’s one!” Asriel finishes.

Ahead of you lies a bridge, covered in spikes. You gulp, taking a small step backwards.

“I think I can remember the path..” Asriel muses. “All right, human! Follow me!” 

Asriel steps forward onto the bridge, and you half-expect his foot to be impaled. However, that’s not the case, and the spikes sink into the bridge as his foot comes gown. He turns to face you, smiling. “Come on!” he exclaims, grinning.

You’re still wary, as Asriel teeters back and forth while trying to find his way across the death trap of a bridge. He doesn’t die, though, so you give him a bit of credit there. The spikes continue to lower and you follow on the path, watching for any sign that the spikes might suddenly rise again.

They don’t, and you’ve crossed the bridge before you even realize it. As Asriel turns and smiles at you once again, that giddy, excited smile, you feel a grin start to creep up on your face as well.

The next room over is a long, winding hallway, and when Asriel pauses, you frown.

He turns back to you with a mischievous grin on his face. “Race you to the end of the hall!” he suddenly shouts, taking off down the hallway.

You cry out in alarm, telling him to wait, but Asriel doesn’t listen. You run after him, but the small goat boy is easily faster than you’ll even be, and he loses you within a minute. The hall is winding and you can’t tell if the path will split soon, but since you’ve obviously lost already, you slow your run to a walk and continue down the twisting hallway.

It takes a few minutes before you reach the end, and Asriel’s there, leaning against a wall. “What took you so long?!?” he whines, and you giggle. You tell him that you’re simply not as fast as him, and Asriel huffs.

“All right, all right. Let’s keep going!” he says, shifting demeanors almost immediately, which has you blinking in surprise and then chuckling.

The next few puzzles have the both of you a bit stumped. At one point, Asriel falls through the floor and you screech in terror, but then his shout of ‘I’m okay!” from below has you sighing in relief. There’s a bunch of leaves on the floor below, which will cushion your fall if either of you do so, but it still doesn’t prevent the shriek of terror each time you step on a less-than-sturdy portion of the floor and fall through. Eventually you get past the largest leaf puzzle, and hurry on to the next room. It’s rather spacious, and an odd feeling comes over you.

 

_ *Looking at the child that leads you on makes your heart warm. _

 

_ *You hope that all monsters are as kind as he. _

 

_ *You are filled with DETERMINATION. _

 

However... the only way to the next room is currently being blocked by a mass of grey. You tilt your head to the side, wonder what it is on the leaves.

“Oh. Them,” Asriel says. “They come here a lot. I don’t know their name. I usually just wait for them to go away.”

You ask what ‘they’ are, and Asriel shrugs. “A ghost… I think. They sleep a lot.”

Sure enough, as you approach the grey ghost, a bunch of ‘Zzz’s can be heard. It sounds really fake, and you discover that it is when you hear them mumble ‘oh goodness are they gone yet’. This makes you a little annoyed.

Well, if they won’t move on their own, you’ll have to move them yourself.

Asriel yelps as you suddenly try to give the ghost a push. Your hands don’t actually come in contact with them, they go through the body. It’s an odd, cool sensation, and you retract your hands immediately.However, it’s achieved the objective. The ghost moves and then floats up, turning to face you.

Uh oh.

They don’t look happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Ghost Battle!
> 
> I wonder how you'll deal with Blooky...


	4. Ghost Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Here comes Napstablook!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I'm so ready to move on
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_ *Here comes Napstablook! _

 

The world around you suddenly shifts into monochromatic colors. Your hair turns into a shade of grey and your striped shirt suddenly becomes black and white, shorts turning dark and the color fading from everything, except one thing. The small, red heart that floats in front of you is the only thing that stays in color. 

You panic, calling out to Asriel for help. The goat boy runs up beside you, looking up at the ghost - Napstablook - in a panic. You ask him what you should do, unsure of how to react yourself. Did they mean harm to either of you?

“I - I don’t know!” Asriel squeaks, panicked. “M-Mum always says not to fight! Being friendly is the best option!”

You give him an incredulous look, and he sputters some more. “I don’t know! You’re the one that tried to push them!” 

That  _ was _ true. 

You look back up at the ghost - Napstablook - and gulp. There’s a pause for a couple of moments before something in front of you shimmers into view, making you jump in surprise. It seems like a menu of sorts, with four panels. The two directly in front of you read ACT and ITEM, to your left and right respectively.  Further to the left is a panel that reads FIGHT, and to your right, next to the ITEM panel, is a different panel that reads MERCY. 

You’re not sure what the ITEM panel is for, but the other three seem pretty clear to you. Fighting doesn’t seem like all that good of an idea - the ghost is already pretty pissed - but ACT and MERCY seem appealing enough. Although if you pick mercy, then there’s a pretty good chance that the ghost will just attack you. That leaves one option.

You tentatively raise a hand and press it to the ACT panel. It shimmers for a small second and then flickers away along with the rest of the buttons. Four options appear in front of you.

 

_ *CHECK                                   *FLIRT _

_ *THREAT                                 *CHEER _

 

You pause for a moment. Flirt, threat, and cheer are pretty obvious, but check? Check what? Check them out? That’s pretty close to flirting, in your opinion. You decide not to find out what it was, instead focusing on the other three. Threatening the ghost in front of you is out of the question, as they already look rather angry, so that leaves flirting and cheering. 

You reach your hand out and select FLIRT. 

As soon as you do, a pick-up line so smooth it’d probably make someone’s heart stop comes to your mind and, without your consent, presents itself through your voice. You freeze, realizing that once you’d selected the option, you weren’t able to control what you’d said. Your gaze flicks up towards the ghost - Napstablook. They blink a couple of times in surprise, then shake their head. 

“i’d just weigh you down………....”

Suddenly, you feel even more exposed with that red heart out in the open, floating in front of your chest. The ghost a few feet away from you begins to cry, light, opaque tears falling from its eyes and heading towards you and your heart.

You feel the need to move.

You dart to the left and are surprised when you feel rapid bursts of pain shooting through your chest. You look behind you and you realize that your heart hasn’t moved. The tears keep hitting it and you double over in pain, crying out. You take a glance upwards and another tear hits the heart. 

It shatters.

 

You awake with a gasp, feeling around at your chest where the pain had previously been, and still echoes. The world is in color once more, and you grip tightly at your sweater. 

“Human? Are you coming?”

You look up. Asriel’s there, a few feet in front of you. You tilt your head upwards some more and look to the ceiling, and jump a little in surprise when you find it to be the same archway you initially came through when Asriel started to lead you through the Ruins.

“Human? What’s the matter?”

You take a couple of deep breaths then ask Asriel what had happened.

“What do you mean?” he replied, tilting his head to the side. “Oh! How you fell,” he assumes.

No, that’s not what you meant, but you follow him as he starts to explain anyways.

He interjects explanations about how to solve the Ruins’ puzzles - instructions which you already know - among an explanation of your fall. He tells about how long ago, monsters and humans used to live together in peace - but then war broke out, and the humans won, banishing monsters underground forever and creating a barrier to prevent them from escaping. “We can’t leave,” Asriel says, “but humans can fall down here!”

As you navigate the next puzzle - the one where you fell through the floor about eight times the first time you walked through it - you ask Asriel if any humans have fallen down here before, other than yourself.

Asriel blinks. “Er… yeah, actually,” he says. “Just one.”

You get the feeling that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

 

You get to the room with Napstablook fairly quickly, since this time you’re more adept at the traps and puzzles. Approaching the grey ghost, you decide  _ not  _ to push them this time. 

Instead, you go for a little poke.

Asriel seems unamused.

You poke the ghost again. There’s a hiccup in their snoring. You poke them once more. And again, and again.

Finally, they wake up, turning to look at you.

...They still don’t look happy.

The world again flickers to black and white and the red heart pops out in front of you. You panic and reach forward to try and shove it back in your chest, but that doesn’t work. You can’t move it with your hands. 

The four panels appear in front of you again, and once more, you place your palm on the ACT option. The four options float in front of you like before. Threatening the ghost still doesn’t seem like the best idea, and you’re still not sure what checking does, so that leaves the other two - and you’ve already tried flirting. That had caught the other off-guard, but hadn’t done anything, really. That leaves you the CHEER option. 

You press your hand to the option and it, like the others, shimmers and disappears. As soon as that happens, you feel the corners of your mouth curl into a smile.

Napstablook blinks, then smiles back. They give a small, light hearted chuckle, but then the expression fades and once more, the ghost starts crying.

You panic for a split second and then throw yourself in front of your red heart, trying to shield it from the tears. Except somehow the tears go right through you, and they repeatedly slam into your heart.

It shatters once more.

 

You blink your eyes open and inhale sharply. Asriel’s standing in front of you again with that puzzled expression.

“Human? Are you coming?”

You nod, and then ask him to give you a moment before you move on. He complies, and when your heart rate has slowed down enough, you walk onwards, surging ahead of Asriel.

“Wait! Human, there’s-”

Puzzles, yes, you know. You solve the first one with ease, having watched Asriel do it twice already. You step on the switches and the spikes in front of you lower.

“Wow,” Asriel remarks. “You’re really good at puzzles!”

You giggle a little, fighting the urge to roll your eyes since you  _ know  _ that you’re not all that good at them in the first place, but you go along with what Asriel said anyways. 

You pass through the puzzles with ease, only tripping up maybe twice. However, before you enter the room with Napstablook, you stop Asriel to ask him about fighting other monsters.

“Fighting them?” Asriel asks, scrunching his nose up. “What would you need to do that for?”

You let out a small sigh and ask about your heart.

“Heart…? OH! You mean your soul!” Asriel says. “Well, to move that, you kind of just need to concentrate and will it wherever. Another monster’s attacks won’t hurt your physical form, only your soul. So you gotta move around your soul!”

You nod, contemplating the information.

Entering the room with Napstablook for the third time, you decide to get it over with and just walk up to the ghost, giving them a light shove(much to Asriel’s dismay). Or it would have been a shove if your hand didn’t go right through them. Regardless, the ghost is now up and not looking too happy.

The world flickers again and you’re back to black and white with your red heart in front of you. The panels pop up again, and without hesitating, you place your palm on ACT, selecting CHEER right after. It seems like the best option.

You smile again and Napstablook chuckles, then once more, starts crying. You focus all your energy towards your heart - your soul, as Asriel called it, and will it to move.

The heart rockets to the right, hitting an invisible barrier within a second or two. You send the small heart careening around the space, darting around the tears. You run straight into one or two, causing you to almost double over again, but then it’s over and the tears are gone.

The four panels appear once again. 

You place your palm on the ACT option, hesitating for a moment before selecting CHEER once more. You grin and tell Napstablook a joke.

Napstablook blinks again, then gives a genuine laugh, looking at you with a small smile. That expression, however, falls, and you brace yourself for another attack.

However, all that’s in front of your heart is a message that reads  _ ‘Really not feelin’ up to it right now. Sorry.’ _

You smile a little brighter. The panels return and you maneuver your way to the CHEER option once again.

You smile, and then Napstablook pipes up, “hey..… I wanna try something………..”

You wait patiently as Napstablook screws their eyes shut, tears forming. You flinch and brace yourself, but they don’t surge towards your soul. Instead, they move upwards, collecting at the top of Napstablook’s head and forming into some sort of… hat. A top hat.

“...........do you like it?” they ask.

The panels pop up in front of you and you know exactly what to do.

 

_ *CHEER _

 

You give them a round of applause, smiling brightly and whooping. Napstablook seems taken aback by this, as they immediately respond, “oh……… oh goodness………….”

The world fades into color once more and Napstablook continues talking. “.........i usually come to the RUINS because there’s nobody around…………….. and when you appeared, i wasn’t sure if you were nice………… but you were.” They smile. “......oh! sorry, i’ll get out of your way now…………………………..”

Napstablook shies away and then sinks through the floor.

 

_ *Seeing how you were able to cheer up the ghost… _

 

_ *You feel happy. _

 

_ *You are filled with DETERMINATION. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Home! (And Goat Mom!)
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! if you'd like, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com
> 
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!


End file.
